Jeopardy
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: Jeopardy is a frightfully addictive game show. Or maybe it's just downright frightening. [AU, oneshot, slight shonen ai and shojo ai.]


**Author's Notes:** THIS is what happens when my internet slows down via my downloading Loveless episode (I have dial-up, it takes about 12 frickin' hours) and I'm left with very little to do. I write...well, this. It's actually part of a series of 50 Golden Sun short fics for my darling little brother, who demanded that I write them and write them NOW. He's persuasive in a cutely bratty way. Anyway, I have a particular fondness for this one. It's short. And odd. Sometimes, I wonder how I come up with this stuff. It's also AU, like the majority of my stuff, it seems. It's probably out of character- I haven't played Golden Sun in AGES. Actually, I haven't watched Jeopardy in ages either, so forgive any little mistakes in the game play on that front. With all that said, read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun. I don't own Jeopardy either. Which kind of sucks, because I had fun coming up with the categories in this fic and it would be cool to do it for real.

**Warnings:** Slight shonen ai and shojo ai, but it's ignorable, if you wish to ignore it. One swear word. Do game show obsessions count as a warning? Out of character-ness. (But it's out of character for the sake of being entertaining! (well, that and it's been a while since I've played the games) You can forgive that, can't you?

---

Jeopardy

A Golden Sun oneshot

By Amethyst Bubble

---

"And the categories are..."

The two teenagers on the couch leaned forward excitedly.

"Uh, Isaac, dear?" A blond boy on the other couch started to ask.

"Shhh!"

"...and US Relations! Jordan(1)_, you are in the lead. What do you pick?"_

(1)

"Uh, I'll pick Let's Go Antiquing for 200(2)

"Oooh," Mia hissed. "I was so sure he was going to go for Cars Over the Past Fifty Year!"

"Really?" Isaac glanced at her, "I was sure he was going to go for Celebrity Wardrobe Mishaps."

"No, that's more Emily's type of category..." Mia said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry, that is incorrect. The correct answer was 'what is an urn'."

"You know what?" Sheba spoke up from where she was slung over an armchair with Jenna, "I hope Sarah wins and finally breaks the stereotype that blondes are dumb."

"No!" Jenna shrieked, grabbing the younger girl by her shoulders and shaking her, "don't let them drag you to the dark side, Sheba! Stay AWAY from Jeopardy! It's EVIL!"

"Shh!" Isaac and Mia hissed in unison.

"In non-linear logic, if a cake is a cake, then the pie is what country?"

"What is Germany(3)

"That is correct!"

"Whoo!" Sheba cheered, "Go Sarah!"

Jenna silently wept.

Ivan tried to speak again, "Um, Isaac, when I said I'd like to spend some time with you tonight, this isn't exactly what I meant."

"Ivan, my young friend," Garet clapped the blond on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Twilight Zone."

"Be quiet," Mia snapped.

"Double Jeopardy is coming on!" Isaac added, "And Sarah's in the lead!"

"Followed by Jordan," Mia added. "That'll put that bitch Emily in her place!"

Silence fell upon the room as everyone turned their eyes on Mia. Even Isaac tore his attention away from the screen to stare at the blue haired girl.

"...What?" She frowned, "She annoys me. She's the living embodiment of the stereotypical shop-a-holic female who-"

"Hey!" Sheba snapped, "Some of us are trying to watch here!"

"And so," Jenna mumbled, "the Jeopardy demon strikes again..."

---

I STILL want to know how the heck I came up with this. Well, the point is that I had fun writing it and hopefully, the readers had fun reading.

Footnotes:

1. All the contestants are people I know. Jordan is my darling little brother, who is the whole reason I wrote this. Sarah is the lovely lady Sarah aka Celebi and Emily is a girl I know. (Dislike her? Me? Whatever do you mean?) No offense to any other Emily's... I just dislike THIS one.

2. Again, I had fun coming up with the categories. XD US Relations looks SO out of place among all the others, but I had to at least have ONE normal one, just to make the others look somewhat strange in comparison.

3. Taken from a conversation between Sarah and I, on our non-linear logic. Please, do not ask where we get this stuff. No offense to Germany or any pies. I have much respect for both. I just treasure the line greatly.


End file.
